Waking up in Vegas
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Day 3 of Qrowin Week is Luck! 863 of Qrowin after a drunken night in Vegas. Day 4 of Qrowin Week is Whisper! 476 words for Qrow and Winter to share the news of their recent nuptials.
1. Waking Up in Vegas

Day 3 of Qrowin Week is Luck!

863 of Qrowin after a drunken night in Vegas.

* * *

**Waking up in Vegas  
**

Winter snarled as a hand shook her. The hand withdrew.

"Don't eat me, I'm just trying to wake you up."

That voice...gravely, deep, and incredibly annoying. "Why are you in my room Branwen?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." A chuckle.

Winter's eyes flew open as she sat up. Quickly. Which, firstly, ow, her head felt like a thousand needles were stabbing the back of her eyes. Once the room stopped spinning and the white spots disappeared from her visions Winter was able to take in her surroundings.

It was a hotel room. Same as hers, down to the ugly curtains and the crazy wallpaper. The suitcase on the couch was black, and open. And not in the closet.

She was in Qrow's room.

Before her mind could even begin to panic about that fact, it supplied her with the necessary information - scratchy fabric, on her chest - to deduce that she was also wearing one of his shirts. Winter looked down, pulling the front of the shirt away from her chest to verify what she already knew.

"I'm nearly naked, in your bed." Winter blinked up at Qrow, voice slow and monotonous. Qrow took a step away from the bed, hands up in a show of peace.

A glint of light, reflecting off metal, brought his eyes to her hand. "You're also wearing my ring?" Qrow looked at his own hand, sure enough, his silver ring was gone.

"What -exactly- do you remember from last night?" Winter's voice shook as her hand dropped to her lap. She refused to move the sheets. Her eyes lingered on the silver ring now occupying the third finger on her left hand.

Qrow cleared his throat, scratched at the back of his head. His eyes narrowed as he tried to recall details, "I saw you at the reception. I was at the bar."

"Yes. I ordered a scotch." Winter nodded along. "Tai convinced us to dance?"

"Yeah, I kept stepping on your feet and you kept scowling at me." Qrow chuckled. He plopped onto the couch beside his suitcase.

Winter rolled her eyes, "I had another scotch after that."

"We hit the casino floor!" Qrow snapped his fingers, "A shot of tequila for every hand of blackjack we lost." Winter's face slowly lost the little color it had. "What?"

"Uh…" Winter cleared her throat, fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I believe we may have upped the stakes for the final hand." Qrow raised a brow. Winter raised her hand, "We got married last night."

Qrow swallowed. His brain was more than a little fuzzy - he'd had more than two scotches before the blackjack - but he tried to focus. "Who lost the bet?"

Winter blushed. Oh. Qrow smirked. He had shitty luck, it was a fact. A fact written in stone at the dawn of time. He lost.

"So…you won me in a bet?" Qrow grinned as Winter held her face in her hand. Qrow burst out laughing, "For once, my luck is actually helpful." Winter peaked at him through her fingers. "Too bad for you, Ice Queen, my sale is final."

He dodged the first pillow, but Winter nailed him with the second. "This isn't funny Qrow!" Winter huffed as she rose onto her knees. Qrows eyes slid down her body now that she was fully exposed.

"Who said I was joking?" Qrow licked his lips and watched Winter's blush spread. His shirt was not nearly so long as the dress that was lying on his floor by the door.

"I…uh…" Winter followed his gaze and grabbed the sheet to cover herself. She cleared her throat, "Eyes up, Branwen. We need to-"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Don't say 'deal with this like mature adults.' We got drunk, we got married. We are officially a stereotype, Schnee."

"-deal with this rationally." Winter scrunched her nose up, "We should handle this like mature adults."

"Meaning?" Qrow raised a brow as he got up from the couch. He walked towards the door - intent on picking up Winter's dress. Whether to throw at her or taunt he hadn't decided.

Winter straightened in the bed, neck long, "Well, it's highly unlikely that this is any sort of legal marriage."

"Uh-huh," Qrow decided to throw the dress at her. She caught it, glared, continued her 'rational,' and super long, evaluation of the situation. He looked over the room, the closet, the desk.

"So, clearly," Winter spoke with a clear voice, "The best thing to do is pretend this never happened."

Qrow chuckled, swung his hips a bit as he sauntered toward the bed. He grabbed the single thing lying on the desk. "So, what'd we do about this marriage license?"

Winter stared at the document as Qrow held it up. Her mouth fell open and a curse tumbled out.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Qrow plopped onto the bed, lying back as Winter's mouth continued to open and close. He tapped on her knee until she looked down at him, "Guess that'll teach me to bet against you, eh…Mrs. Branwen?"

The third pillow was stuffed over his face, "Obviously it's Mr. Schnee!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Keeping it Quiet

Day 4 of Qrowin Week is Whisper!

476 words for Qrow and Winter to share the news of their recent nuptials.

* * *

**Keeping It Quiet  
**

"So…you're married?" Taiyang set his fork down as he scrunched up his face in thought. He folded his arms, "How the hell did that happen?"

Qrow shrugged, stabbed at the pancakes on his plate, "Mostly? Tequila." He took a bite. "Also, blackjack." Taiyang blanched at Qrow talking with his mouth open.

"You do realize what you've done right?" Taiyang sighed, rested his arms on the table. His food was vastly unappetizing with reality crashing down around him. "You've married the second most powerful woman in Remnant… the same day as your niece married her sister, the MOST powerful woman in Remnant!"

Qrow blinked, mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed quickly, "Keep your voice down, the wife'll kill me she knows I told you."

"You have no idea what you've done…" Taiyang shoved his plate to the side so he could rest his head on the table. Fingers lacing through his hair as he tried to combat a headache.

"I mean, she's the one who won." Qrow said as he leaned back in his booth, puckered his face, "Branwen's don't back down from a bet, Tai."

Taiyang rolled his eyes, "I'm aware. Your sister only married me because I beat her in an arm wrestling match, remember?" Qrow snorted, nodded. "But Winter is a Schnee, not a Branwen. It's different."

"I gu -"

"Wait!" Taiyang held up his hand, eyes narrowed, "Did you just say SHE won the bet?" Qrow nodded. Taiyang immediately started laughing. Qrow waited. "Branwen's only marry when they lose obviously!"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "I don't know, we'll have to wait to see how Yang's proposal goes I guess." Taiyang smiled, face going all goofy at the thought of his girls both happy and married and…

"Why don't you just get it annulled?" Taiyang tilted his head, forehead creased. "If you were both drunk, you obviously weren't of sane mind, should be easy?"

Qrow chuckled, "That would entail the Ice Queen admitting she was 1) drunk." Qrow began ticking off his fingers. "2) wrong, and 3) married to me."

Taiyang raised a brow, "So I guess you're married then." He pulled his plate back towards him, "Now what?"

"No idea." Qrow stabbed at his plate again, "I was sort of hoping you had a plan."

Taiyang snorted, "My marriage didn't even make it to its first anniversary." He pointed his fork at Qrow, "And Summer refused to marry, so that doesn't count." Qrow snickered.

"Guess the first move is up to the Ice Queen."

-.-.-

"You did what?!" Weiss's shrill yell was enough to wake the dead, but Ruby slept on in the room next door. Winter held a hand to her face. While Ruby didn't react, there was a non-zero chance the rest of the floor wasn't listening. "How do you accidentally marry some…some drunk?!"

Great. So much for keeping this quiet…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
